Rules
real rules #Vandalism big no no (i mean like mass erasing whole pages and that stuff) its an insta block #No bulli (bulli and discrimination not allowed) #No delete js or css unless u put it there >:( #hi plz dont be disgusting (like pissing everywhere---someone did that) #Coppa not enforced so you no need to worry #No blocking each other unless the situation is understandable #Try to keep swearing to acceptable levels (like heck and frick and stuff like that), use asterisks and stuff when you say a bad bad swear word or else I give detention #Do not change up a badge that has an image that mist drew on especially for the badge type it (it's the ones with the simple white people), youre allowed to change the images and titles of other badges that have been made from categories besides the jam category #No adding badge exclusive categories to pages that are unrelated to the category >:( #No adding roles above chat mod to someone, I WILL remove it (unless i agree that them good) #This IS a spam wiki but please dont mass spam (for example, adding a bunch of categories to a page, undoing that, and then redoing it, especially when the page has a l o t of categories, it can flood the wiki activity) #you may not change the background or header of the wiki, you may change the rest, but please ask me about doing it :'0 #also guys stop making so many announcements now we make doodmustard mad >:(( (even if you do break these rules and i dont look upset that doesnt mean im not upset i just repress my anger emotions cuz thats what i do) other rules that you dont need to follow #Worship americet #No playing with knifes or forks or sharp things, especially gawain, who edited this so that it said gawain is allowed to play with knifes #No throwing each other off grand canyon unless the situation is understandable #No eating caterpillars #No insulting my caterpillars #Make sure to eat your jam everyday #Gawain no editing the rules and block policy because I will never give you pain #Please dont remove jam :'(((((((((((((((((((((((((( #Gawain what did i tell you about editing this page >:((((((((((( #Shhhhhhh #feed mist's pokemon and hold eggs plz #also feed matiøns pokemon and hold egg because they need some love too >:( #If gawain doesnt get cake or gets cake stolen away from him he will die so dont even dare touch his cakes :triumph: #if one of you guys kill gawain youre all getting blocketed!!!!1!11! (jk) #make sure to pay uwu zone or owo zone or nwn zone a visit or uwu/owo/nwn will personally show up at your house at night at 3 in the morning and murder you (except gawain cuz ahha gawain no dying for you) #please make sure to do your daily uwu Block Policy #the block policy is rigged there never was one ((((((((: you either get warned or get the mega blockus Category:Browse Category:Caterpillar approved Category:Anion approved Category:X) Category:Epic Category:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:Mist was here Category:Important Category:Minnie was here Category:Safari was here Category:Sapphire was here